


The calm before a storm

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Rare TMR Ships [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid!Minho - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Thomas fluff, before thomas ruined shit fluff, gladers bonding, nalby - Freeform, raretmrships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: The day before Thomas came, was probably the last normal day Newt and Alby ever spend happily together. Waking up lazily in their bed, early in the morning. (RareTMRShip week) Minho is young here, like 11 or something, so he was like 9 or younger when they arrived at the glade. It's a nalby fic, without the thomas angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you nalby babies cxxxxxxxxx

Alby rolled over on his stomach. Draping himself over Newt's sleeping form.

The sun started to peak into their little room, up in the homestead. The wood creaking beneath them as the runners got up for their day.

Alby nuzzled Newt's neck, placing butterfly kisses over the fresh purplish marks. 

"What's the time?" The blond mumbles into the ratty, dirty, pillow. Squeezing their still intertwined hands.

"It's morning, Newt." Alby says back, ignoring their horrible morning breaths. 

"The runners are getting up, and Minho will be barging in any moment now." He sighs tiredly. Head aching, even before getting up foe the day at all.

Newt turns to face Alby. Long hair tangled up and eyes hazy with sleep. "He can bloody try." 

Alby props himself up on his elbow. The dirty blanket rolling down their hips, half falling from the bed. 

Staring down at the blond, wrecked from last nights activities. But a small smile playing on his lips.

"We're naked." The leader says, tracing his fingers down Newt's back. 

"Then he'll owe us one." Newt laughs, eyes squeezed closed and teeth white as pearls. 

Perhaps this is what happiness looked like, Alby mused.

Biting his lip to keep himself from laughing as well. Not wanting to disturb the calm atmosphere with his loud voice yet.

"I love you." Alby says, sappy as the old man he feels he is. At age- whatever it was.

Newt leans up slightly to connect their lips. Morning breath and all. "I love you too, Alby."

Alby leans down, trying not to crush the blond under him. Raking his hands down his lovers chest.

Newt responded immediately. Wrapping his legs around Alby's waist. Closing his eyes, perhaps in passion or maybe he was just still very tired. 

Slowly Alby leaned down to nip at Newt's jawline and down to suck over his already fading marks. Earning some tired sighs and restrained moans.

"We have to get up. Leaders responsibility and all." Newt whispers, not moving to get up or fetch his clothes. "Ah, that nice." 

Alby keeps sucking at the spot, his eyes focused on the delicate ivory skin. 

"Alby..." Newt moans out as he rocks his hips up against his lovers. Rubbing their crotches together. 

Alby smiles slightly against the skin. Closing his eyes to savor the moment. Rocking back into Newt. Picking up a slow and lazy rhythm. 

He groaned, taking a hold of Newt's hips. Taking full control while rolling his head over the blonds collarbone. 

"A-alby." Newt moaned out. His hands raking over Alby's shaved head. "Shuck. that's good."

Alby looked up at him. His hand going down to their shafts. Taking Newt's hard cock in his fingers firmly and started to stroke.

"Alby." Newt lazy threw his head back in pleasure. Moaning out in delight.

"Feeling good Newt? Ya gonna be good for me, Newt? Do you want me inside-"

"Jesus shucking-" Minho yells, throwing his arm over his eyes. Stumbling back over his own feet.

"I'm blinded. Blinded for life. Bring me to the medjacks. I'm forever haunted." He whined out. 

Alby jumps up from the bed abruptly. Taking the blanket with him and leaving Newt naked and exposed.

Newt shrieked and grabbed the first garment of clothing he could find. "Bloody hell Minho! Why don't you know how to shucking knock?!" 

Minho groaned, sounding mortified. Turning his back on them. "Don't shout at the guy with post traumatic stress disorder!" 

Alby sighed deeply. Reaching under the bed to find their undergarments. 

"You should be banished for this kind of behavior." He said darkly, mostly to himself as he quickly pulled his clothes on. Erection died down.

"I should be banished?! I'm not the one shucking around while it's greenie day!" He yelled. Horrified to see his brothers jack each other off. Worse, the glade mom and dad.

Newt was dressed first, pulling his hoodie over his head. "Minho please please go. I'll bring your water and lunch in a minute."

Minho seemed relieved to be dismissed. Rushing out with something that sounded like "See ya." Closing the door behind him hard.

Newt falls back to the bed with a loud groan. Watching Alby look mortified upside down. 

"I feel terrible." Newt mumbles. His arms dangling from the bed. 

"yeah, we didn't get off." Alby says. Throwing on the same shirt as yesterday before hanging over Newt, leaning on the bed.

"No... I mean, for Minho. This is so awkward for him."

Alby shrugs. "Kinda embarrassing I guess, but he won't mention it to others. He knows better."

Newt sits up, giving Alby a playful push. "You have no heart! The poor guys saw his parental figures in bed together."

Alby frowns. "Newt. We're leaders, not his mommy and daddy. We haven't needed to take care of him in such a long time. Hardly parental figures."

Newt stands up from the bed, stretching his back and rolling his ankle in circles before hopping towards the door.  

"He came to us after getting injured, back in the days, a comforting hug meaning more to him than anything the medjacks could give." 

"That was when he was a little boy. He's grown up now. Yes, he came when he was just a little guy, someone needed to take care of him after all. Nothing parental about that." 

"We let him sleep in our bed after a nightmare." Newt buds in, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "What about that, nothing parental about that?"

Alby gapes for a moment, looking for something to say. "Well... That didn't happen often."

Newt's heart filled with victory. "Minho doesn't need to witness us in any sexual acts ever again."

Alby grumbled. "He's not a kid anymore."

Newt smiles, leaning down to kiss Alby lightly before going to Frypan for Minho's lunch.  "Be good for the greenie today, will ya?"

Alby rolls his eyes. "You'll have to relieve my stress tonight I guess."

"I'll try my best."

~~~

"Hey Minho!" Newt calls, limping over with a smile on his face. Minho's backpack hanging over his shoulder. Approaching the stretching runners.

Minho looks up. Still a shade paler than usually. 

"Newt. Took you long enough."

Newt smiles, handing the bag over. "Don't be cheeky, Minho. Come with me for a moment." 

Minho groans, but followed Newt towards the shade of a tree. Getting away from any snooping gladers. Luring for any form of gossip.

"We didn't mean for you to see that. We got lost in the moment."

Minho didn't really make eye contact, but didn't lower his head either. "I noticed that."

Newt smiled, nudging Minho's shoulder and gaining eye contact. "We're sincerely sorry. Honestly. I hope the Medjacks have something for your PTSD. And if not, you know where to find me."

Minho nods, laughing a little. "I'll probably just run it off I guess. I'll ask the builders to make a sign or something." 

Newt smiled, looking over Minho's shoulder to see the runners getting up for the day. 

"I can't bloody wait to see that. Be save today."

Minho started jogging off, waving over his shoulder. "You too Newt!" 

Newt smiled, watching the walls open slowly, the sound loud enough for any sleeping glader to get their ass up now. 

Across the glade Gally was shouting orders at the early woken builders. And Frypan was cooking a huge breakfast, with less proteins than the runners got.

There was also Alby, looking around for Newt, while waking up the last sleepy heads. 

Newt smiled to himself. Seeing the glade function well in its own system. 

If it wasn't pride he felt for the life they had build here, maybe it was happiness. Making the place as beautiful as a place as this could possibly be.

Even the pain in his leg didn't matter, sitting down next to still Greenie Chuck and Alby. 

Closing his eyes and praying that their happiness could last forever. 

Lacing his fingers together with Alby's under the table. Together they were happiness.

 

Never he realized this would be the last day before a storm would crash over their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> NALBY FOREVER


End file.
